The Lightning Void
by purpleicecreamxoxo
Summary: Nightingale is the Doctor's sister. They travel time and space together whenever she happens to come across him, whether it be his tenth or eleventh incarnation. After a tiring adventure, she gets a call. Clint Barton has been compromised. The Lightning Void is coming. Clint Barton/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Doctor Who or Avengers. I do, however, own Nightingale. Please enjoy. This is just an idea so far. I'm a bit nervous about writing this because I'm exactly clever like all the other lovely storywriters out there. I would love some advise and your opinions on what you think.

* * *

The helicarrier flies high in the sky as Nick Fury begins to debrief Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner about the situation at hand. Just a few days ago, Loki had infiltrated a secure S.H.I.E.L.D base, taking the Tesseract and a handful of valuable S.H.I.E.L.D employees and scientists. Nick had Phil Coulson and Natasha Romanoff help round up the individuals involved with the Avengers Initiative. Tony Stark had declined to show up, claiming he had better things to do then help "Agent" and Patchy the Pirate. Steve was the most willing to be involved out of those chosen for the initiative. It was more understandable as to why. He was the man out of time, a soldier out for the 1940s. It took more convincing for Bruce to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, considering the fact that Natasha brought him to an abandoned building and surrounded said building with a good amount of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Pretty convincing, huh? As for Natasha, it was easy enough. She was S.H.I.E.L.D agent first and was already originally on the roster. However, with Clint Barton being compromised, this only fueled her personally to see Loki either dead, or near death.

Coulson was explaining to Bruce where S.H.I.E.L.D was with finding the Tesseract when Natasha eyed a nearby computer screen. Images of Clint and Natasha were shuffling on the screen, trying to find a match for Clint. The images paused on an image from "Operation Abiojan." A sigh escaped from her lips. Strike Team Delta was unstoppable. They were unstoppable. The computer flashed once more, pausing on a particularly blurry image. Now this image was weird. Usually, any images collected from the field weren't supposed to be blurry, or as blurry, as the one on the screen. You could make out her, Clint, and another individual, someone familiar. Taking a closer look, Natasha moved the S.H.I.E.L.D agent away from the computer and enhanced the photo. It was a woman. She was short, about 5'2 in height, with long fiery red hair. Surprisingly, Natasha could make out the color of her eyes in the blurry photo. They were green, piercing emerald green eyes. Who was this woman? Natasha's eyes widen when they read the boxed words, "Operation Buda-" Oh shit.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show-"

"Director Fury, I need to speak with you." Whatever conversations were going on in the Helicarrier Bridge had stopped. Fury had only now taken notice to Natasha's position in front of the computer.

"Excuse me Romanoff?" Usually, Fury would be fine with an interruption if was necessary but not now when work needed to be done. Finding and getting back the Tesseract was priority number one in order to commence to Phase Two.

"It's urgent. Level seven clearance only." Natasha and Fury stared eye to eye before he called a nearby agent to direct Bruce to the laboratory while directing another to show Steven where the gym and lounge were onboard. He then dismissed all agents that didn't have level seven clearance, which was everyone but him, Natasha, Coulson, and Maria Hill. Hill had taken the position of directing the helicarrier while Fury, Natasha, and Coulson began talking.

"Now, Agent Romanoff, what the hell is so important that you needed to interrupt me and making me dismiss probably everyone on the bridge." The S.H.I.E.L.D agents that worked on the bridge were mostly made up of level sixes and fives but where probably going to rank up to seven if things go south.

"Have you contacted Nightingale about Agent Barton's condition?" Natasha asked. She probably knew the answer already but she had to get a verbal confirmation for Clint when he returned to normal. Fury's eye gaze shifted from Natasha to the blurry woman now labeled as Nightingale. Coulson looked at the pair with a frown graced on his lips. Surely Fury had at least attempted to contact her in some form or way.

"I have not." Fury replied, returning his gaze back to Natasha. "The council has elected to not inform UNIT or Torchwood about the current situation."

"Sir, you and I both know that if UNIT or Torchwood weren't aware of the situation now, they sure as hell do now." Natasha almost growled out.

"If either one of them does get wind of this, including any information about Phase Two, they'll inform Nightingale or her brother. Now, I wouldn't mind see either one of them again, but with out current situation, their reaction will not be pretty. If you, me, or Natasha don't get to her first and inform her about Barton and keep Phase Two a secret, we'll see exactly how she earned her nickname." Coulson reasoned. They were in a bind. Either they risk the wrath of the council or play with fire with Nightingale and possibly the wrath of both her and her brother. Letting a barely audible sigh release from his lips, Fury turned his eye lazily to Maria.

"Hill, I want you to get everyone back on the bridge and working." Nodding her head and answering a quick "Yes sir", Maria set the craft to hover mode before rounding up all the agents. Turning to Coulson and Natasha, Fury's tired persona turned back to the harden director from earlier.

"Coulson, Natasha." Both snapped their heads to the Director. "Make contact with Nightingale. Make sure that this stays off the council's and S.H.I.E.L.D's radars and records. If, and when, she gets here, I will deal with council if necessary. Use any and all resources." With their orders, Coulson and Natasha were about to slip out of the bridge when they were interrupted.

"One more thing." Pausing, their attention was to Fury once more. "Do not inform her of Phase Two. Under no circumstance is she to know about Phase Two." And once more, the two left the bridge, making their way to one of the many lounges onboard. Taking a seat in one of the loveseats, Coulson handed Natasha a cup of water.

"I'll contact UNIT while you contact Torchwood. Martha, Donna, or Jack should have a clue to when or where she is."

* * *

It would be a lie if she said that today wasn't a normal day. Always on the run with her brother and his companion(s) from either an alien race or the human race. Today, she was with the tenth incarnation of her brother, the Doctor, and Rose Tyler. Somehow, the Doctor had managed to piss off the royal family of Rokshan. So here they were, running. Nightingale loved her brother, but sometimes he was too much. This could be one of the reasons why she never fully traveled with her brother. After the fall of Gallifrey, the Doctor and Nightingale started traveling on their own. She had her own TARDIS (which she nicknames as Handsome compared to the Doctor's Sexy), which was ruby red rather then blue, and even her own vortex manipulator, thanks to the handsome Jack Harkness and lovely River Song. The two would meet up for random adventures, bonding time, and of course, the introduction of companions. The Doctor loved introducing her to his companions no matter what incarnation he was. There were times at the beginning of their separation where the siblings would hole up in one of the TARDIS' and mourn over the loss of Gallifrey. Despite being the youngest, and certainly the earliest incarnation, Nightingale quickly adapted to her new life, stating once to the ninth incarnation of her brother that if she didn't live out each of her lives to the fullest, she would be dishonoring the memories of their fallen race. Whenever they were on adventures together, Nightingale would safely hide her TARDIS and take her brothers.

"Run faster! The TARDIS is just in range!" The Doctor yelled.

"We wouldn't have to run in the first place if you didn't run your mouth off about the Queen having an affair with the King's brother!" Rose yelled, trying to keep up with the Doctor's long legs.

"It didn't help either that you also accused their son of trying to elope with the Shia duchess and the Esko priestess!" Nightingale added. She had a difficult time trying to keep up with both of them. At 5'2, Nightingale was short compared to Roses' 5'4 and the Doctors' 6'1.

"Whose side are you on Night?! And the three of them were making all those lovey dovey eyes that you and-" Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, Rose and Nightingale shoved him inside of the TARDIS.

"Less talking, more flying. Rose! Pull that lever next to the toaster!" Rose gave her an incredulous look.

"What is a toaster doing there in the first place?" Pulling the lever, she waited for either Night or the Doctor to tell her which button or lever was next.

"I was experimenting with it! Hit the red button right there." The Doctor yelled, pulling another lever across the panel. A few seconds later, the trio was safe in the TARDIS, floating around in the vortex and a thousand miles away from the planet.

"That is the last time we let you choose a planet with a dart and map." Sitting down, Nightingale sneered at the outfit she was currently wearing. Rose had convinced her to dress up this one trip and she couldn't say no to the combined effort of her brother and Roses' puppy eyes.

"It wasn't all that bad. We had fun right?" The Doctor asked, smiling that cheeky grin that Nightingale loved and yet hated with this incarnation of her brother. Out of all the incarnations that she's seen, his first, fourth, and tenth incarnation always had a great smile. Curse him.

"If you call running around, insulting royalty, and running some more fun, then yes, we had fun." All three of them laughed at the statement. It wouldn't be the same if it wasn't. The trio agreed to take a break from traveling, with Nightingale went off and retired in her own room that the Doctor's TARDIS created a long time ago. It was a simple room with a closet full of clothes, a bed, a desk, and a small bathroom connected to the room. There wasn't much in the room since it was rare when Nightingale slept over. With a small smile on her lips, she walked over to the closet and changed out of her clothes. Her typical outfit with her current incarnation was a self-stripe shirt with a grey herringbone waistcoat, black tights, a pair of red converse, a red scarf, and a black military belted mac.

* * *

Nightingale POV

Trying to keep up with Theta in this incarnation, especially with Rose, has always been a trouble. He was just so damn happy and energetic. It's like dealing with a human child on a sugar high or a human child waking up during Christmas day. I'd like to think it's because he's finally healing from the Time War, but it's most likely due to Rose. Rose was the light in his life that I could never be, a breath of fresh air from all the violence. It makes me sad thinking how much longer he'll have her for. I've met Theta's next companions before but he's never told me what happened to Rose. Even his eleventh incarnation has yet to tell me. He would just smile faintly and whisper "spoilers". There were times when I've seen him past the 'Rose Era' and all I want to do is tell him about River, his future wife and bond, but I can't.

Bonds were unpredictable, life binding, and sometimes magical. Just thinking about bonding made me sad. Bonds are basically the Time Lord version of soulmates and Time Lords typically bond with other Time Lords (or Ladies). When a Time Lord or Lady can't find their bonded by their 400th birthday, there is usually an agreement between families to be married off. That was the case with Theta. I remember the stories our parents and our teachers told us about the experience of finding a bond and telling how you were suppose to know they were your bond. There are two tells that a person is your bond. The first tell was the feeling of instant attraction on an emotional level. There is a sense of curiosity and wonder, yet a feeling of apprehension towards one another. Now while this isn't really as much of a tell, the other tell is the imprinted mark. These marks are basically brands that appear on a Time Lord or Lady's body after regenerating and meeting your bond. When Theta regenerated to his eleventh incarnation, there was a brand of a small prayer leaf with the initials R.S on his left hip. Still don't know how he met her in his tenth incarnation…damn spoilers. When one has found their bonded, there are specific actions that the pair must take. Bonds must make vows to one another before the birth of either a new star or planet. They must then partake in handfasting and exchange their "true" names. A creation of a mental bond is then created between the bonded, where everything from memories and emotions are shared.

Rolling onto my stomach, I looked at a photo of Theta and me in our first incarnation. I hated thinking about bonds. It was unusual for a Time Lord or Lady to bond with another race. Theta was bonded to River, who herself was part Time Lord. About 5% of the Time Lord race bonds with another race due to the difficulties with the creation of a mental bond and with the Time Lord race gone, there is an extremely low percentage of me finding my bond. It sucks and every time I see Theta and River, I can't help but feel jealous. Sue me, I'm only 775 years old and in my fifth incarnation. There is someone though who I've been, I guess, recently attached to but there is no way in the entire galaxy system that he's my bond. I'm not exactly that luck, especially with someone like Theta for a brother.

Enough mopping. Time to actually go do something.

Nightingale POV Ends

* * *

Sitting up from the bed, Nightingale walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. There laid her vortex manipulator. The Doctor always whined and groaned whenever she wanted to bring it with her whenever they went on adventures together. Slipping it onto her left wrist, Nightingale exited her room and walked to where the kitchen was located. All that running left her starving and the worst part of being on the go with her brother in this incarnation was the fact that there was nothing but bananas hanging around in the kitchen. At least when he starts to travel with Martha and Donna there was at least variety.

So there she sat on one of the chairs, eating a banana and staring blankly at the wall. Maybe she could had back to her TARDIS and go visit Jack at Torchwood or bust River out Stormcage for a good hour or two. Her decision was made for her however when she felt a light buzz coming from her manipulator. A green light was blinking.

' _Message from Captain Sexy'_

"Why hello there Captain Sexy. I was just thinking about you."

"You always know the right way to make a man feel important Night." Nightingale laughed. There were no romantic feelings between the two, besides maybe one amazing night of passion together due to a ridiculous amount of alcohol. The two were close, best friends. They always had each other's back, especially when Nightingale didn't want to bother her brother. When Ianto Jones died, Jack had come to her for comfort and support. They had traveled for a good two years before he decided to go back to Torchwood.

"Well I couldn't possibly tell you a lie now can I Captain. Was thinking about picking you up and breaking out the lovely River Song out of Stormcage for an adventure." Nightingale stood up, threw away her banana peel, and made her way towards the nearest couch in the TARDIS.

"As much as I'd love that dear, I have bad news for you Nightingale." It was rare when Jack was serious and she knew he was since he used her full title.

"What's up Jack? Weevils on the loose again?"

"Nightingale, he's been compromised." Her eyebrows furrowed. Who would she know that's in trouble?

"Compromised? Jack, what are you talking abou-"

"Clint Barton has been compromised."

* * *

A/N: So there are clearly some changes in certain aspects

1\. Donna still has her memories. She just cannot travel through the vortex. I really love her and I really hated it when she lost her memories.

2\. Nightingale does travel space and time on her own. She has both a vortex manipulator and TARDIS. She mostly uses the vortex manipulator for communication and for quick get aways.

3\. The Doctor and Nightingale meet at different points of their lives after the fall of Gallifrey.

4\. For this story, the Doctor's real name is Theta. So when, and if, it is Nightingale's POV, she will address him as Theta in her internal monologues. For her real name, I was thinking of making it Zeta. Tell me what you think of that :)

5\. As for the bonding thing, I wanted to include the handfasting from the episode of _The Wedding of River Song._

If there is any detail that is confusing or that I've missed explaining, please tell me. I do not have a beta reader for obvious reasons. Hopefully I was able to get certain personalities correct.

EVERYTHING IS A WORK IN PROGRESS! Please just be patient with me.

Please, read, review, and enjoy! :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who or Avengers. I do own Nightingale.

* * *

"Do you want to explain that one more time to me Jack?" An exasperated sigh came from the time vortex manipulator on Nightingale's wrist. She was pissed, almost beyond pissed. How could no one tell her what the hell was going on!

"To sum it up, again, Tasha contacted me awhile ago saying that something big went down in the States. She didn't give me all the details, because reasons, but the big thing she emphasized was that Clint is compromised." If she was frustrated before from running away from a royal family and their large army, Nightingale was beyond that at the moment. So much for her well earned break.

"Jack, I asked what did Natasha say, not the Widow." The thing with Natasha was that she compartmentalized between her personal and professional life. Everything that Jack was relaying made sense with her but there was a missing piece from his message. Natasha wouldn't just give Jack a message without concern, especially when Clint is involved.

"She's worried about you," Jacks voice paused. "You know how professional she is, but Night, Tasha is really worried about how you're going to react with Clint being brainwashed. She's shaken up right now but she needs at least one of her anchors to be alright." The relationship between Clint, Natasha, and Nightingale was a unique one. Nightingale had been the one to vouch for Clint when he wanted an out from the Circus of Crime to Coulson. Her trust and belief that he could change had carried over with him throughout his career with SHIELD. When Clint's target was the Black Widow, he saw himself in her and saw what Nightingale saw in him. They were all strays that just needed a second chance. Nightingale was Clint and Natasha's anchor, visa versa, to who they are, what they are, and the good that was inside them. All three of them were close. Strike Team Delta: A spider and her two birds.

Releasing probably her fifth sigh of the day, Nightingale stood up and walked to the TARDIS control center. Staring at Sexy's marvelous central pillar, a small smile graced her lips.

"You knew this was going to happen today, huh?" Sexy hummed vibrantly, with bright lights glittering around the coral pillars. Of course she knew. This was Sexy of course! Rushing to her room, she grabbed her black military belted mac before running back into the control room.

"Tell her I'm on my way Jack." Screaming a big "I'll be back! Maybe!" Nightingale input her destination in her vortex manipulator and disappeared in a white light.

* * *

It was nighttime by the time Loki was captured and placed in a large glass cell. The team was standing inside a briefing room, with a giant table with the SHIELD emblem plastered in the middle, while listening to Loki talking with Fury.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce muttered, staring at the now black monitor.

"Loki's going to drag this out," Steve muttered, turning his piercing blue eyes to Thor. "So, Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitarui," Thor spoke from the head of the table. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Steve was reluctant in believing this idea. Unfortunately, what he didn't realize was that armies of aliens before had attacked the Earth. This was nothing new to agencies like UNIT or TORCHWOOD, but with SHIELD, they dealt mostly with the science, spies, and assassins, not aliens. The difference between UNIT and SHIELD, because TORCHWOOD mainly deals within Europe, was that UNIT was more accepting to many world leaders of the current time. Sure, SHIELD was the first between the two agencies but as SHIELD grew, the more paranoid and almost ridiculous the agency had become. UNIT, however, was fair in their work and more out in the public. It wouldn't be until around 4408 that SHIELD would branch off and create the Time Agency.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce stated.

"Selvig?" Thor asked puzzled and confused.

"He's an astrophysicist." Bruce explained to Thor, but he just shook his head at the man.

"He is a friend." It was at that point where Natasha decided to step into the conversation.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," her eyes sharpened at the mention of Loki. "Along with one of ours."

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." If it wasn't showing before, it was showing now how frustrated Steve was getting.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell the crazy on him." Thor took a step towards Bruce with a small glare.

"Have care how you speak," Thor warned. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother." Natasha looked at Thor and almost scoffed.

"He killed eighty people in two days." The God of Thunder looked at the Widow uneased.

"He's adopted."

"Iridium, what did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce cut in, wanting to change the focus of the conversation. Before anyone one could offer their opinion for why Loki would need Iridium, Tony and Coulson walked into the briefing room.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Tony struts across the room to Thor. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." Moving away from the God of Thunder, the billionaire continued.

"Also, it means that the portal can open as wide, and stay opened as long, as Loki wants." Tony wandered over to Fury's control panel and looked over it quickly. He began shouting out commands to the crew while placing his hand over one of his eyes. To the untrained eye, Tony was trying to distract Agent Hill and the rest of the wrecking crew. There was something fishy going on and it wasn't coming from him this time. Quickly placing a small hacking implant under Fury's desk, Tony continued on as if nothing ever happened.

"The rest of the raw materials of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night." Tony stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked, ignoring Tony's sarcastic question.

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained intelligently.

"Unless," Tony started, making his way to Bruce. "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally! Someone who speaks English." Tony says in a grateful tone.

"Is that what just happened?" Tony and Bruce shake hands, a glimmer of mutual respect shined in their eyes.

"It's good to meet you Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled." Tony says. "And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Of course he would get the last word.

Suddenly, Fury walked into the briefing room with an aura of authority and respect shrouding his tall figure.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with-" Before Steve could finish his suggestion, the room was flooded with a bright light. Thor held mjolnir up, Steve had his shield up defensively, Tony had his hand up to call his suit up, and Bruce took a step back from the light. The only ones who were not on high alert were Fury, Hill, Natasha, and Phil. As quick as it appeared, the light faded leaving only a figure of a woman. She was 5'2 with fiery red hair and piercing emerald green eyes. The woman was wearing a self-stripe shirt with a grey herringbone waistcoat, black tights, a pair of red converse, a red scarf, and a black military belted mac.

"Looks like there's a party. What did I- what the hell Natasha?!" To say that those in the briefing room were shocked was an understatement. The Black Widow, a master assassin, was cuddling the 5'2 woman to her chest like she was a cat.

"You're here! I knew Jack could get a hold of you," Natasha held up a hand towards Coulson. "Pay up." With a sigh, Coulson walked over to the two women, handing $20 to the outstretched hand of the Black Widow.

"It's nice to see you Nightingale. How's your brother?" Breaking free from the Black Widow's death grasp of a hug, Nightingale gave Coulson a hug as well.

"He's doing fine I guess. Pissing off royalty from another planet, suggesting their son was eloping with two different women, running, etc. The usual." Nightingale responded like it was a daily occurrence. "How are you Phil? How's your cellist?"

"I'm doing fine and she has a performance next week in Sydney. You should come watch." Phil suggested.

"I'll schedule that in if I'm not with my brother, Captain Jack, or River. Trying to keep up with them has been a hassle with how much trouble their getting in."

"Of course, just let me know."

"Nightingale, it's good to see you." Fury cut in, holding his hand out for Nightingale to shake. As the two shook, Nightingale stared at Fury with a little scorn.

"It's nice to see you again Nick, unlike the last time we spoke." Nightingale's voice was slightly bitter. The last time she was on Earth, Fury and Nightingale bumped heads. She had requested help from SHIELD when ATMOS was being deployed. UNIT needed help to locate and shut down the seventeen factories. While Nightingale and the Doctor were there to help pinpoint the factories, UNIT needed more troops at the time because there were two factories in the States and most of the UNIT troops in the States were preoccupied with a different mission. Nightingale had requested for SHIELD to team up with UNIT to shut the factories. The 'World Council' had refused to team up with UNIT, having SHIELD shut down the factories themselves and confiscating the equipment in each location. Long story short, Nightingale was able to get the more important alien technology out of SHIELD's hands.

"I apologize Nightingale, but you must understand-"

"52 people died simultaneously and that didn't raise any alarms in SHIELD? There were almost four hundred million ATMOS cars worldwide and no one but UNIT thought it was suspicious?"

"Like I said before, the Council made a poor ass decision." The two shared a mutual nod, both knowing that the Council wasn't exactly the smartest when making really important decisions that didn't revolve profit and 'protection'.

"Wait a goddamn minute here! What's going on?!" Tony shouted, interrupting Fury and Nightingales' conversation before it could continue any further. Turning their heads to the sound of the genius billionaire, Nightingale was able to analyze who else was in the briefing room. Tony looked at the woman confused, as if he was trying to remember her from somewhere. Bruce stared at her like he was trying to logically understand why she was here. Steve was probably the most interesting out of the three of them. He was staring at her in disbelief, like it was impossible for her to be here right now in this room. Thor on the other hand, was charging right towards her. Taking a few steps back to counter Thor's giant steps, Nightingale held her hands up.

"Now Thor, I know that it's been awhile-" For the second time since she arrived, Nightingale was cut off but a backbreaking embrace.

"Lady Nightingale! It is so good to see you again!"

"Again?" Tony, Bruce, and Steve echoed after one another. If seeing a master assassin hugging the female like a cat was weird before, seeing the God of Thunder hugging the female right afterwards might have blown their minds.

"Yes! She and her brother are welcomed guests of Asgard after they helped defend it from mechanical cylinders!"

"Daleks/Daweks." Natasha and Nightingale corrected, the later being muffled by Thor's chest before finally being able to wiggle away from the giant man.

"And that was probably our fault anyways knowing our bad luck." Nightingale puffed out, trying to regain her breath back.

"What were you doing in Asgard anyways?"

"We were taking River on a picnic."

"Only you would have that bad of luck." Both women laughed as Thor stood there with a glazed over expression.

"It was a glorious battle. I could remember it as if it happened yesterday. Lady Nightingale and Lord Doctor truly live up to their titles. My father used to tell stories to Loki and I about the Lady and Lord of Time who saved the world from destruction, the Oncoming Storm and the Lightning Void that follows. It was truly an honor fighting besides two legends and it will be an honor to fight this battle with you once more Lady Nightingale." By the end of Thor's little worship session, Nightingales eye had an uncontrollable twitch, Natasha and Phil was suppressing a laugh, Fury and Maria had unnoticeable smiles on their lips, and Tony, Bruce, and Steve just stared at the God of Thunder in both confusion and slight horror.

"I think I understand why we never visited Asgard after that little incident." Nightingale muttered softly. "And as much as I would like to talk to each and everyone of you, someone needs to catch me up on where we are on the situation."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon." Steve chimed in, finishing his initial thought from before Nightingale appeared out of thin air.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube." Fury replied.

"What I'd like to know is how Loki used it to turn Clint into his personal flying monkey. Who knows what kind of trouble he's getting into," Nightingale said doubtfully, hoping that whatever form of mind control Loki was using would be easy to identify and scan with her sonic screwdriver.

"Monkey? I do not understand." Thor said, looking at Nightingale with a look of confusion.

"I do!" Steven exclaimed, pointing a finger excitedly at Thor. "I-I understood that reference." Tony rolled his eyes at the proud looking Captain, turning to Bruce.

"Shall we play, doctor?"

"Let's play some." As Bruce and Tony walk out, everyone starts to dispense out of the briefing room. Steven following Bruce and Tony a few minutes behind, Thor leaving with Phil, Maria and Fury disappearing to who knows where, and Nightingale following Natasha to her quarters. Despite being less than ten minutes on the helicarrier, Nightingale could sense that something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen and she needed Natasha to be honest with her.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of full of fillers and late. I've been busy with school and haven't had time to work on the second chapter.

Please review and tell me your thoughts! I would love to hear what you guys have to say.


End file.
